


I'd Sacrifice The Reich For You

by StalinDidNothingWrong



Category: World War 2 - Fandom
Genre: Communism, Dictators, F/M, Fascism, Gay Bashing, Holocaust, Jews - Freeform, Kulaks, M/M, Political Alliances, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalinDidNothingWrong/pseuds/StalinDidNothingWrong
Summary: Hitler had conquered most of Europe all on his own and things were going well, but then this "Joseph Stalin" he thought he had defeated started reclaiming more land back. Perhaps it was time for a counterattack to find out who this man was. Maybe someone he already knew?





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I die honestly also its jjoke don't attack me you kulaks smh

Where had his plans gone wrong? Adolf couldn't quite process what his generals were telling him. Again and again he tried all the military tricks and charges he knew of, but to no avail. Whoever he was up against seemed to be able to predict his every move. This Joseph Stalin...the name was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard it before. He adjusted his hat. "And the tanks and troops that were sent to Kursk? What of the progress there?" He didn't even have to hear whatever the men in the room had to say to know. The atmosphere changed considerably in just a few seconds. "There haven't been any considerable changes, mein Führer. The northern offensive is stuck in place, and the Russian forces are seemingly launching a counter-attack on the southern offensive. I'm afraid that we are losing this battle." Again, he had been outsmarted. There was a need to change strategy if he wanted to make any progress. "What of Hoth and the 4th Panzer Army? It would be a shame if I had to count him out, because so far he has been of great use." He tried to listen to his generals the best he could, and lay out new strategies, but it kept bothering him, this Stalin. Especially if he had this much knowledge. He ordered a search of the ranks. Perhaps his luck would turn if he could get rid of the Soviet commanders' spies he surely had gotten. 

It had been a long and tiring day for Hitler. It seemed like they weren't doing well on the Western Front either, and he had considered getting rid of some heads in the upper ranks more than once. He sighed and got up from the desk as the last meeting finally ended. It occured to him that it had been a long time since he had gotten time over for drawing, or simply just walking his dog Blondi. He had to keep working hard, though. He wouldn't be able to get the upper hand on anything other than hard work and good tactics. He was abruptly interrupted in his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in." he said and turned around to see what he could've never possibly imagined. 

The Gestapo officers had rounded up spies, as ordered, but one of them was someone he had known since childhood. All the memories came flooding back to him as he looked into the proud and daring eyes of the man who had been by his side since he was only 7 years old. What were you doing here, Vissarionovich? Out of all the places and situations he could imagine, this one was the worst. Not just that, but he had one of the most powerful men in the world at his mercy. This was none other than Joseph Stalin, the same face as the stern profile on the posters offering wealth and glory for just as much as information that could help turn the war. He ordered the rest of the spies away to be executed. Joseph remained silent, but his gaze never left him. There was much to discuss between them, and it wouldn't be easy to do so. He had considered him one of his dearest friends, if not even more, up until he had travelled to Russia to assist in the revolution. Since then he hadn't been heard from. "You haven't changed much, Adolf." he finally spoke. "I have to admit, I was not the least surprised to hear who had won the election." Hitler just studied him, trying to read what he was thinking. Was he too thinking back on all the times they had played soldiers with wooden sticks as guns? When they had discussed their future plans on some hill somewhere? He kept his mask on, despite it all. As of the current situation, they were enemies, after all. "I wasn't expecting to meet you like this, Joseph. So you climbed your way to the top, huh?" Stalin was the one avoiding his gaze this time. "Unfortunately for me, yes. So what now? Are you gonna execute me too?" 

Hitler almost reared back in shock. Did he expect that of him, even with their history? But now, when he did think of it, that was to be expected. "You know I can't do that." He managed to get out in spite of what his duties told him. "But, don't expect a warm welcome. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you join me when I declared war?" His tone was accidentially very accussing and he averted his gaze in shame. "I must apologize, my friend. You surely weren't thinking of old relations with everything else going on." Stalin smiled sadly, to his surprise. "I did not forget, Adolf. That was why I had to go myself. I had to see for myself. You have managed to build up quite an intimidating reputation from just being the boy drawing landscapes and being timid." The dark eyes glittered a bit in nostalgia as he continued. "You never fail to live up to expectations." Hitler had missed this, he had to admit. Being praised by by his friend. But something was different this time, however. There was a fluttering in his stomach. He was...nervous? For some reason he felt like he needed to keep being impressive to Joseph. For now he needed time to think on his own. Particularly, get away from that inappropriately friendly familiar face. "We will continue this tomorrow. We seem to have a lot to discuss. He once again got a bit more bitter than he had planned, and Stalin looked at him with anger, for the first time since their reunion. "I hope you haven't forgotten too. It would be a shame to lose you, even if we are waging war against one another." With that, he was escorted out. Hitler had to sit down in his chair as soon as he left. If Joseph had held onto their promise, then the both of them were in big trouble. Even at the highest position, both of them would lose their heads if anyone would find out. He would have a hard time sleeping tonight with all the feelings and memories going through his head. This day was, indeed, a bad day.


	2. Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers 4 u >:(((( but its from Stalins POV this time tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing my math homework oof

This whole mission had been really dangerous, he knew that. If Adolf decided to or if someone decided to end the war on the Eastern Front that would be it for the reign of Joseph Stalin. He wondered upon the future for a bit, what would he be remembered as? When would be the last time someone said his name? Perhaps he wouldn't be anyone but someone who had the power in Russia for some years. But, for some reason he hadn't believed that he would die here. No, Joseph shook his head. Knowing Adolf, he wouldn't just sentence him to death...right? Being in a cell was not very healthy for your mind. Stalin had barely slept since he had been tortured by his own mind, wondering if his former comrade still remembered. Maybe he did, but it just didn't matter to him. It had been a very long time after all. He might just find out soon, since Hitler had promised to speak with him today again. Since he was thinking about him already, he indeed hadn't changed much, even with age. Most people almost looked like different people by the age of 30, but not Adolf. His facial features had remained the same even if the burden of the war and everything that came with it seemed to made him more tired-looking and bitter. Stalin could understand what he went through, though. In truth, he felt guilty about adding more issues for his friend on the constantly growing mountain. "No," he thought to himself. "Hitler had been the first to declare war, this is not my fault." That wasn't completely true, and he knew that deep down inside. He had went against the agreements that were set. He was actually supposed to be there, but he had fallen ill shortly before. It still irritated him a little, even almost three years later. Maybe they would be on better terms if he had went to see him before this mess grew bigger. However, their ambitions simply conflicted. Maybe an alliance, or friendship, was not made to be? Joseph sighed and leaned his head back against the concrete wall. Caught up in thoughts once again, he finally drifted off to sleep.

He was awokened by an SS officer and several lower ranked officers who was to bring him to "The Führer". He hoped he wouldn't have to ever call him that. Mostly because the German didn't fit his accent at all, but also because he felt like it didn't fit with his memories of Adolf. He had always been a very reserved and shy boy in his mind. Well, he might just have to get used to it, since it was what all his men called him. They passed a window, and Stalin almost stopped just to look out, but he could sense that the officer was not going to let him fall behind his steps even for a second. It was the 20th of August now, so autumn had longe since started in Russia and his homeland Georgia. Germany was more west, so it seemed like the leaves had just started falling from the small glimpse he caught of the outside world. The winters had been cold and long unfortunately, so he doubted it would take time before the snow began to fall. He had been feeling the cold even with all the fires lit ablaze in his home. He worried about the soldiers of the Red Army. They hadn't been able to get proper equipment and clothing for the last winter and many casualities had been from the freezing temperatures and cold winds. He hoped his orders while he was away were being followed through. They couldn't keep on losing to mere weather, it simply did not give his fellow comrades justice to die for nothing. Stalin realized that the Red Army would be commanded to start marching towards Berlin since he had been captured. For some reason, he worried about Adolf and what would happen to him when, or if, they reached Berlin. Probably not anything very nice.

After passing by the office he had been taken to the day before his worries grew bigger. Was this a bad sign? He tried to convince him that was not the case. Adolf had not been very hostile towards him, why would he suddenly decide to kill him? The SS officer had not spoken a single word to him since he had been taken out of the cell so he doubted he would get any good answers to where they were going from him or any of the others. At last, they reached what seemed to be a meeting room, to his slight relief. And there he was, sitting at one end of the table. Joseph tried to read his face, but not much, if anything, was revealed by his facial expression. He had become really good at keeping masks on, huh? He had been a pretty good liar when it was needed as a child, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to him. 

As he was sat down at the other end and the other men began to leave, a very short but intense silence was created between them. He was nervous, he suddenly realized. Things had changed, even if they themselves had remained almost the same. Hitler was the first to speak this time. "I am in quite a difficult position, my old friend." He had just referred to him as his friend? At least that could allow him to relax a bit more. "As you may have noticed, you aren't surrounded by people who like you here." "I don't blame them, I am on the enemy side in their eyes." he replied. "Where do you stand?" This question seemed to bother Adolf quite a bit. He avoided his gaze once again and fidgeted with his hands for a short second. "That is what has become a problem to me. You see, even with all the reasons I have I cannot seem to find any reason to want you dead." This surprised Stalin quite a lot, actually. He had thought that surely all of the warfare had made a big change in their old friendship. "Are you certain? You know that you are making quite a risky move with this-" He was interrupted by Hitler rising from his chair and going up towards the big window facing out to the courtyard. "Everything I do nowadays is very risky. Especially during the latest battles. I have to ask you, Joseph, how long have you been here in Berlin?" He turned his head to look at him. This time Stalin could see that he was stressed by this. "I- well, not for more than two weeks. That is the truth, but I understand if you do not trust me." This seemed to surprise him. "So, you managed to outsmart me based on what? The other people with you said the same thing." "I told you, you haven't changed at all." Joseph smiled. "You use the same tactics from almost 30 years ago." Hitler smiled at this too, but became flustered once he realized that he was losing his mask and hesitated when he spoke next. "S-so you remember those times too, then? That glads me." There still was something to be adressed, though, and they both seemed to want to avoid the question. He sighed, and lifted the silence. "What about the last time we saw one another? The promise." Even though the room was empty except the two of them, he looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Adolf sighed, too, and sat down again, but this time he chose the chair nearest him to his left. "Maybe we were just idiots, making such an impossible promise. I have tried to convince myself that for quite some time now. Anyway, I think it is better not to mention it until I can sort everything out. I know it's not the answer you wanted, but i'm afraid." 

Afraid? This had not been anything Stalin had expected to hear. "But we are the ones in charge now! Surely that must give it a chance!" he urged, feeling sudden panic at what he had just heard. "It does not!" the sudden shouting silenced him. Hitler was holding his hands together so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Your optimism is very admireable, but in the end the people are the ones in power. If anything, that's something you should know with your ideology." It was true, what he said. However, Joseph was not about to just give up on him like that. "What people are there to challenge us if they are all at war? You can't expect women and children to get our heads." Finally he looked up at him. "Any type of people can be a threat if given enough reason, sometimes not even that. The jews have been a considerable threat to the Third Reich and all its glory just by being here. If they have the ability to threaten the entire country, even a child or a woman, what could normal citizens be capable of?" A sense of bitterness hanged around the very mention of the jews. So he had kept that thought in his head all this time. Stalin could, however, understand where he came from. Sometimes the individuals with the least power could end entire reigns with just their words. "I understand what you mean. But what stops us from keeping it between us? The people does not need to know their leaders' personal affairs." During the time they had spoken, they had both gotten considerably closer. He had almost not noticed until now. Hitler did too, and seemed to hesitate, but Joseph leaned in and closed the distance completely, and in the few seconds that their lips touched he forgot about morals and standars. He had missed this, he had to admit. Once he leaned back, however, he suddenly felt bad again. It was not natural for two men to kiss, and yet they just did. Adolf seemed to freeze up for a second, his face turned very red. "W-why di-did you just do that? Do you want to get us killed?!" Despite his attempt at sounding upset Stalin could tell he had no real objections. He did feel guilty about coming on so suddenly. "There's nobody here but us, it should be fine, right?" Both of them were avoiding looking directly at eachother from being flustered and ashamed. "There's another thing too, Joseph." He finally said. "I have a wife now. Despite...this thing..." Stalin interrupted him. "I had two wives, and I cared about them both more than anything." He suddenly become sad at remembering. He had lost both of them way too early and too tragically. The scars would not heal even with time. "However, it does not change my feelings for you. That's something you should know, if anything." Finally they dared look eachother in the eye again, and this time Adolfs mask had dropped completely. He was once again the fool he had known before. His fool. He just nodded and his grip around Josephs hand tighened. If only this moment could stop in time. He would give anything for it. But reality was knocking on the door.


	3. AAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi im not abt to do this shit

I cant write this shit anymore so just pretend there was some yaoi xd or smth and hitler killed himself and stalin got sad or smth


End file.
